Rain
by Mellorine
Summary: En una noche en que el agua cae a baldes, Sanji y Zoro tratan de arreglar sus gustos sobre la lluvia.. SanZo. 4 episodio y final Up!
1. It's gonna rain

Toc, toc, toc, toc, sonaba en el techo de la habitación, la lluvia caía incansablemente sobre la madera ocasionando una sinfon

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están?, he regresado con esta historia un tanto mojada... Espero que les guste y bueno, su comentario es mi propina y mi motivación para subir la segunda parte )._

_¡Un saludo a Suggestions! _

1. Its gonna rain

Toc, toc, toc, toc, sonaba en el techo de la habitación, la lluvia caía incansablemente sobre la madera ocasionando una sinfonía de goteras al caer en unas ollas colocadas en el piso del cuarto para contenerlas. Esa noche parecía el diluvio universal pero el silencio de los habitantes del Sunny Go era contrastante con el sonido del agua cayendo. La mayoría de los tripulantes estaba en los brazos de Morfeo, sumidos bajo un profundo sueño.

Pero en la torre del vigía, una silueta apoyada en los cristales miraba con melancolía la lluvia caer. La figura alta y delgada hacía figuras de humo con su cigarrillo porque a Sanji esas noches lluviosas le provocaban sensaciones agridulces, parecía que le aguaban el espíritu. En otras palabras, odiaba la lluvia tanto como una cocina sucia. Reconocía que las gotas tenían elegancia y estilo pero no iban con el rubio.

Joder, no soporto hacer el turno de noche con semejante aguacero- farfulló mientras apagaba el cigarro con su pie izquierdo en el piso.

Sanji caminó hacia la mesita que estaba en la torre con intenciones de servirse una taza de café para mantenerse despierto. Claro que con semejante diluvio tampoco podía dormir porque el golpeteo del agua sobre el techo era insoportable.

Realmente me enferma la lluvia...- pensaba el cejas enrolladas, mientras revolvía el azúcar con el café expreso. Toda la sala quedó impregnada con el aroma del brebaje.

El cocinero se sentía como un gato enjaulado en la torre, el ruido de la lluvia parecía indicarle que el tiempo no avanzaba rápido y que una noche larga se aproximaba. Realmente, no tenía noción del tiempo y ya se había acabado todo el café del termo pero no deseaba ir a la cocina para no mojarse.

Toc, toc, toc, ahora la lluvia iba incrementando y el rostro de Sanji iba palideciendo cada vez más porque recordaba el día en que se hundió el barco donde trabajaba de aprendiz de cocina, cuando Zeff le salvó la vida y todos los tripulantes de la embarcación murieron, sucediendo en un día lluvioso. Mientras, esas memorias aparecían en su cerebro, ya estaba fumando apoyado en la mesita mirando el agua deslizarse por las ventanas de la torre.

--

En la habitación de los chicos y pese al silencio imperante, había otra persona que no podía dormir porque a él le gustaba escuchar cuando el agua caía. Zoro estiró los brazos, abrió la boca y bostezó "Awwwwwwww", se dio vuelta en la hamaca perezosamente para escuchar cómo lloraba el cielo en esa noche. Sus ojos negros se abrieron al darse cuenta que su compañero de pieza no estaba.

Este larguirucho tiene que haberle cambiado el turno a las chicas otra vez... ¡Qué imbécil! - murmuró y se sintió molesto porque siempre al cocinero lo utilizaban para esas cosas. Aunque realmente, no era así porque Sanji se ofrecía e insistía en que las damas no pueden madrugar porque su belleza se marchitaba.

Zoro, se tapó con la frazada hasta las orejas para seguir escuchando la lluvia. A él le gustaba porque recordaba su infancia en el dojo del padre de Quina y las peleas con ella. El espadachín pensaba que su amiga se comunicaba con él, para darle ánimo, para saber cómo estaba o para quitarle la tristeza. Recordaba que Quina le decía que la lluvia equilibraba el espíritu y entregaba el cariño de los ángeles con cada gotita.

En el sombrío rostro del espadachín se dibujó una mueca de felicidad, un rasgo parecido al de una sonrisa y en la oscuridad de la habitación acercó su tez a la claraboya para sentir el viento y el agua.

- Niña del demonio ¡Cuántos recuerdos tuyos hay en el aguacero! A veces pienso que me quieres decir algo cuando llueve- murmuró nostálgico. Ella era una presencia que nunca lo dejaría en paz o tal vez, Quina se preocupaba desde el otro mundo por él.

Zoro con tantos recuerdos sintió la necesidad de estar bajo la lluvia y empaparse por ella, sólo así podría estar en contacto con Quina, de sentir las gotas acariciándoles el cuerpo, sus ropas y su pelo. Sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar al resto se dirigió a la cubierta. Paso tras paso, sigiloso, silencioso sintió la ráfaga de viento y de humedad en su cara.

En la cubierta, el espadachín se sacó los zapatos y sus pies tocaron el pasto mojado. El agua le coló hasta los huesos y le corría por la cara pero a él no le importaba. Sólo estaba de pie sintiendo, tocándose la nariz, contando las gotas que caían por su cuerpo. El peliverde suspiraba pesadamente, y sentía que Quina lo abrazaba en el agua. Él se encontraba ido, estaba en otro mundo y no se dio cuenta cuando quedó bajo la torre del vigía.

¡Maldita lluvia! ¡Para de joderme la noche!- reclamaba Sanji, dando vueltas en círculo, el cocinero parecía un animal enjaulado en búsqueda de la libertad con deseos de escapar de la cárcel de metal. El rubio miraba el termo vacío lanzando chispas por los ojos. Un tanto resignado decidió bajar a preparar más café y a buscar otro paquete de cigarros a la cocina. Con la mano derecha recogió un paraguas que estaba tirado sobre un pequeño sofá blanco y suspiró molesto.

Sanji comenzó a bajar la escalera con cautela para no caerse desde la altura, haciendo maniobras con el paraguas para no perder el equilibrio... Pero la lluvia siguió cayendo con más fuerza y el rubio ya no veía lo que pisaba, además comenzó un vendaval que arrasaba con las hojas de los mandarinos de Nami y Sanji perdió el equilibrio.

Zoro estaba con los ojos cerrados reflexionando sobre su infancia y su amiga cuando su "sentido arácnido" le hizo presentir que algo no estaba bien y escuchó un grito.

¡Mierdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- se escuchaba desde la torre del vigía, la voz del alarido se le hizo conocida. Abrió los ojos y sólo atinó a sostener entre sus brazos el cuerpo que cayó sobre él.

Eres un estúpido ero cook ¿no ves por donde pisas?- le recriminó Zoro a Sanji entre sus brazos.

Si hubiera visto algo no me habría caído, imbécil- respondió el cocinero avergonzado por la situación. Era una escena patética para él, se sentía ridículo porque el espadachín lo había salvado. Sin embargo, le gustaba sentirse protegido por esos músculos bronceados, no era una sensación desagradable. – Gracias-.añadió sonriente y colorado.

De nada- contestó un Zoro empapado y tranquilo. Era extraño sostener un cuerpo tan delgado entre sus brazos, era como tener una cuarta katana en su poder. Sintió un chispazo en su corazón, en su cuerpo al rozar la piel de Sanji... Era extraño.

Marimo, estás todo mojado- la voz del rubio sonaba preocupada, sin darse cuenta su cuerpo reaccionó ante la humedad del espadachín, envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo.

Zoro sólo asintió dejándose llevar por ese abrazo que tenía un cariño especial, él lo podía percibir y algo en su espíritu de acero se quebró. Sus ojos desprendían lágrimas que se mezclaban con la lluvia, el agua dulce mezclada con la salada era una sensación agridulce para el espadachín. No hizo nada más que dejar que el calor lo envolviera y susurró dulcemente – Es que me gusta la lluvia-. El rubio lo miró de manera suave y le contestó - Yo la odio y cualquiera te estuviera observando diría que estás llorando, cabeza de lechuga recién lavada-

Es el agua- le respondió tajantemente el peliverde con un ardor especial en las mejillas, un shock eléctrico en su piel le decía que ese cocinerucho había logrado romper su escudo y que le gustaba esa situación.

Sanji dejó de abrazarlo, soltándose de los brazos de Zoro, pegó un brinco para incorporarse a su lado, en una actitud muy galante se sacó la chaqueta, cubriéndole con ella...Un poco nervioso por lo que estaba haciendo, lo cogió de un mano para llevarlo a la cocina.

Te preparé algo caliente y secaremos esa ropa...-

Nos leemos pronto! Gracias por el tiempo de revisar este fic!

Kisses!!


	2. Chocolate caliente

_¡Hola a todos! Quería agradecerle a Zorolove y a Suggestions por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior. No sé la cantidad exacta de episodios pero espero que sigan leyendo este fic. _

_Gracias de antemano y espero sus comentarios para motivarme a escribir el 3 capítulo, el que trataré de que sea más largo y tal vez un poco "hot". _

**2- Chocolate caliente**

Sanji abrió la puerta de su reinado, la cocina, y empujó al espadachín al interior con apuro para que no se resfriara o continuara mojándose. El cocinero prendió las hornillas para calefacccionar el cuarto y comenzó a calentar el agua en la tetera. Zoro lo miraba extrañado parado al lado de la puerta, el olor a tabaco de la chaqueta negra del cejas de sushi envolvía el olfato del espadachín. Embriagándolo con la esencia Sanji. Era un aroma al que no estaba acostumbrado a tenerlo tan de cerca y le agradaba, sentía que se emborrachaba con el olor a tabaco, especias y a comida.

Oi, ¿Te vas a quedar parado hasta que te salgan raíces?- le preguntó el cocinero mientras preparaba una bebida caliente.- Joder, te va a dar neumonía- agregó mientras se acercaba con un tazón hacia el espadachín. El recipiente humeaba y expelía un olor delicioso que aterrizó al espadachín a la cocina.

¿Qué es esa cosa? ¿me quieres envenenar?- le preguntó el espadachín seducido por el tazón que Sanji le ofrecía coquetamente.

El cocinero lanzó un suspiro y dándole la espalda se dirigió a la mesa con la taza en la mano. Sin que el espadachín se diera cuenta esbozó una gran sonrisa de felicidad. Elpeliverde fue tras él y sentándose en el comedor comenzó a observar los movimientos gráciles, delicados, elegantes del rubio que le dejó la taza en la mesa. Su corazón comenzaba a palpitar cuando lo veía, estaba embrujado por la figura, aroma y actuar de Sanji. Era un sentimiento nuevo en el peloverde.

El rubio se acercó por la espalda y le quitó la chaqueta con un movimiento gentil, susurrándole al oído:

"Tómate el chocolate caliente. Si quieres puedes sacarte esa roñosa camiseta para secarla un rato y quedarte con mi chaqueta puesta"- la voz de Sanji era delicada, dulce, muy gentil, no era el mismo tono que usaba siempre con él. Zoro enrojeció, por primera vez no sabía que responderle.

Sanji lo miraba con cariño le parecía extraño verlo callado y con el agua cayendo por su pelo, era como ver a un gatito mojado frente a un plato de leche y verlo así le ocasionaba ternura.

Toc, toc, toc, la lluvia seguía golpeando las maderas del barco ocasionando un sonido melodioso y armónico

Joder, aún no para de llover- dijo Sanji mientras le pasaba un paño de cocina a Zoro para que se secara el cabello. El espadachín aceptó el paño y haciéndole caso al cocinero se sacó la polera quedando con el torso desnudo y húmedo. Los músculos estaban tensionados por el frío y la cicatriz en su pecho parecía que se había extendido. Comenzó a secarse el cuerpo ante la mirada cautiva del cocinero. "Hay que reconocer que es muy sexy" pensó el rubio.

Pues a mí no me molesta que llueva- le contestó el peliverde tras secarse el torso y esbozando una sonrisa, se puso la chaqueta del rubio. Sanji cogió otro paño y se situó detrás del joven, con un poco de vergüenza, para secarle el cabello verde.

Es una soberana mierda...No hace más que traerme malos recuerdos- le replicó mientras pasaba la prenda con cuidado en la cabellera. Los dos se sonrojaron con facilidad ante la situación pero el espadachín no lo corrió. Esas caricias se sentían bien, le agradaba que lo trataran así, nunca había recibido muestras de atención por parte de nadie que no fuera Quina y ese rubio lograba penetrar con facilidad en su coraza de hierro.

Pues por muy malos recuerdos que sean el agua no tiene la culpa. Cada vez que llueve se viene a mi cabeza una amiga que murió y no le tiro mierda a la lluvia por eso- refunfuño Zoro mientras tomaba con sus manos el chocolate caliente que le había preparado el cocinero. El rubio dejó de secarle el cabello y comenzó a cepillárselo con sus dedos finos para acomodarle el pelo con suavidad. Sanji rebosaba de felicidad porque el cabeza de alga no lo había correteado ni comenzado ninguna pelea producto de lo que estaba haciendo.

Cada uno tiene sus gustos...Quizás tendría que pasarme algo bueno en un día lluvioso para dejar de odiar la lluvia. ¿Y te gustó el chocolate caliente?- le conversó Sanji.

El espadachín se dio vuelta, en sus manos tenía el tazón vacío, guiñándole un ojo con complicidad, le contestó:

Nunca lo había probado, tiene un sabor bastante especial, como a chocolate fundido, no sé... Estaba rico- confesó Zoro con una mirada transparente-

La respuesta del peliverde hizo feliz al cocinero, su pecho estaba alborotado y se dirigió a la hornilla para servirle más al espadachín. Abrió un cajón para sacar una cajetilla de cigarrillos y cerrándolo con distinción fue hacia Zoro. Prendió un cigarro y le sirvió otra taza de chocolate caliente.

Oie Ero cook ¿no tendrías que estar haciendo la guardia?-

Demonios, lo había olvidado- le respondió mientras aspiraba la nicotina – Además creo que tu camiseta no está seca- agregó con tristeza. No quería interrumpir ese momento, era muy especial para Sanji, era la ocasión que estaba buscando hace mucho tiempo.

Te acompaño para que no te vuelvas a caer de las escaleras- sugirió Zoro tras beber el chocolate caliente de sopetón. Para el peliverde era el momento oportuno de compartir más con el cocinero y de seguir acercándose el uno al otro.

No me negaré, Marimo, en estas noches lluviosas me siento muy solo- dijo Sanji, mientras apagaba las hornillas de su cocina. Sólo por esa noche no iba a limpiar ningún traste y antes de dejar el cuarto, le cogió una mano a Zoro para salir de la cocina.

En la cubierta todo estaba mojado, el aguacero no había menguado en ningún instante y estaba lloviendo más fuerte que antes. Los dos aún cogidos de la mano miraron la torre del vigía y pegaron un brinco. En el pronóstico del tiempo las escaleras húmedas y peligrosas no existían.

* * *

_¡Muchas gracias por perder el tiempo leyendo este fic! Espero algún comentario, fruta, tomatazo o bomba para seguir mejorando. _

_Nos leemos pronto!! _

_Kisses _


	3. Chispas

Notas de la autora: ¡Por fin está actualizado! Disculpen la demora pero mi Musa inspiradora andaba de vacaciones en el espacio y no quería regresar... Me costó un mundo escribirlo. No quiero pensar en cuánto me demoraré en sacar la continuación T.T Creo que tendré que escuchar a George Michael más seguido para inspirarme...

Pero antes de dejarlos con el 3 episodio quería enviarles un saludo a Zorolove, Suggestions, Yuki-chan y Mara por los reviews. Me han dado mucha fuerza para seguir adelante con sus palabras... Y ahora, lo que ustedes estaban esperando :

Aclaración: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad e Eichiro Oda.

**3- Chispas**

En la torre del vigía Sanji prendió otro cigarrillo, un poco nervioso por encontrarse solo con Zoro en la habitación. "¿Qué puedo hablar con él?" "Me siento un poco incómodo por todas las atenciones que le hice en la cocina" pensaba Sanji mientra veía como el peliverde se acomodaba en el sillón a holgazanear un rato. La cara de Sanji estaba pálida por tantos pensamientos incómodos por su parte, el espadachín miraba al techo preocupado de la situación. Él sabía que era extraño que hubiesen conversado, que le preparara ese chocolate caliente, que le hubiese prestado su chaqueta y secado el cabello, sin que discutieran una sola vez. Los dos se estaban comportando muy civilizadamente. "Tiene que ser por algo..." se repetía el peliverde preocupado.

Sanji le dio la espalda a la ventana de la torre, desde donde se podía ver la lluvia caer, quedándose cara a cara con Zoro. Ambos cruzaron una mirada cómplice, silenciosa, ocasionando un leve rubor en sus mejillas y un calor en éstas poco común.

En la torre estaba helado, el vaho emanaba de los cuerpos. Era una noche húmeda y helada para Zoro, quien estaba deseando beber algo caliente, por lo que cogió el termo para servirse un café. El ruido hecho por el espadachín hizo reaccionar al cocinero que farfulló

Mierda...- con voz compungida. Se le había olvidado bajar el termo y no había agua caliente. El espadachín escuchó la frase del cocinero y le preguntó preocupado

¿Qué pasa Ero cook?-

Eto...Cuando yo cuando bajé iba por agua para el termo pero lo he olvidado acá arriba- le respondió avergonzado.

Si serás imbécil... No te das cuenta que estoy congelado y quería tomar café- reprochó el peliverde tiritando en el sillón. Su cuerpo deseaba sentir el cálido cuerpo del cocinero envolviéndolo otra vez. El cocinero suspiró triste, ¿Porqué cada vez que se lograba acercar al espadachín había un abismo que los volvía a separar?, si el sólo deseaba hacerlo feliz, amarlo, abrazarlo, tocarlo sin que nada los interrumpiera.

Disculpa Marimo- dijo Sanji mirándolo con pena. Tal vez, él nunca podría proteger a quien amara al cien por ciento.

No importa...- Zoro murmuró comprensivamente- No tienes que ser perfecto siempre- agregó sonriendo. Él se había enamorado del rubio por como siempre fue, no tenía porqué pedirle la luna ni mucho menos esperar que nunca cometiera un fallo. Sanji estaba sorprendido con las palabras del espadachín, la faceta amable del peliverde lograba agitar su corazón haciéndolo palpitar a 100 kilómetros por hora.

A veces soy un imbécil- susurró el cocinero mirándolo fijamente y desafiándolo, quería escuchar más palabras dulces que se refirieran a él.

- Todos los somos y podré sobrevivir sin una taza de café-murmuró el espadachín, devolviéndole la mirada. Tener al cocinero con cara lastimera como de perro faldero arrepentido por haberse equivocado le terminó de quebrar su coraza de hielo.

Tic, tic, tic, el sonido del aguacero era un poco más suave que antes aunque para los dos la lluvia ya no existía más. Las miradas desafiantes que sostenían fueron cambiando de intensidad ya no se lanzaban rayos por los ojos, de a poco fueron convirtiéndose en un llamado de atención al otro, suplicándose que se fijaran en sus sentimientos. El cuerpo de Zoro estaba helado, la chaqueta no lo calentaba lo suficiente y aún tenía ropa mojada, se encontraba tiritando en el sillón. Sanji lo observaba preocupado, sin atreverse a ofrecerle su ayuda. Ese hombre de mundo, tan seguro de sí mismo y galán del amor no sabía qué hacer.

Oi Sanji ¿no podrías prender tu pierna para calentar esto?... Hace un frío de la gran madre- le preguntó el espadachín.

S-sí pu-ed-o- respondió tartamudeando el cocinero, quien se acercó caminando al sillón, con pasos tambaleantes como si fuese un borracho y quedándose al frente del peliverde dio inicio a su técnica calurosa. De a poco la habitación fue envuelta en el calor, formándose vapor en la ventana y haciendo que el cocinero empezara a transpirar. El espadachín se acercó más al rubio quedando a pocos metros de la cara del cocinero. Sanji tragó saliva, colocándose un poco rojo por la situación mientras que Zoro se sacó la chaqueta y la camisa...

Mi ropa aún está húmeda y así se secará- rezongó el espadachín avergonzado por la situación. Su torso desnudo, sus músculos formados, la piel morena húmeda y la cicatriz lo hacían ver muy irresistible. El cocinero se estaba incendiando por dentro y por fuera con la imagen de Zoro, sus músculos se estaban tensando y su cara se tornaba de colores blanquecinos; el rubio lo quedó mirando embobado mientras su pierna continuaba flameando para calentar al cabeza de lechuga. La situación para los dos era incómoda y la muralla de hielo entre ellos comenzó a levantarse de nuevo mientras que el frío empezaba a desvanecerse del lugar. El rubio transpiraba con la operación "estufa- humana" que estaba llevando a cabo. La respiración de éste sonaba cada vez más entrecortada y agitada por el ejercicio, las gotas de sudor caían por su cara, su cabellera dorada estaba húmeda y su boca se abría y cerraba con la respiración. Zoro al verlo así, comenzó a sentir como su corazón palpitaba agitado, su cuerpo tiritó de excitación... Sanji le miraba de manera compulsiva incitando al espadachín al próximo movimiento. Esperando que prendiera la chispa adecuada en esa noche lluviosa y fría.

El cabeza de pasto alzó su mano derecha con dirección a la frente del "ero-cook". Cuando llegó a su destino comenzó a acariciarle el flequillo con delicadeza. Sanji al sentir la piel del espadachín rozándolo dejó inmediatamente de hacer el "Diable Jamble" para respirar profundamente, de cierta forma estaba impactado con la muestra de cariño proveniente de la ensalada humana porque el rubio podía entregarse a las personas pero eran muy pocas aquellas que le retribuían con un gesto cariñoso. Los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente, Sanji le tomó la mano izquierda y le preguntó:

¿Aún tienes frío?- El tono preocupado y un poco ronco del cocinero inquietó aún más al espadachín.

Só-lo- u-n po-co- respondió cohibido ante esa voz que le parecía increíblemente ardiente. "¿Hablará así cuando se acuesta con otra persona?" pensaba bastante rojo y fascinado.

La distancia entre los dos se fue acortando cada vez más hasta que podían sentir la respiración casi en la boca del otro. El rubio observó la boca abierta del espadachín, sus labios secos dejaban entrever su dentadura blanca y su lengua... Por otro lado, el peliverde vio la boca fina, con olor a tabaco, los labios delgados y un poco húmedos, sintiéndose preso del calor interior decidió acortar la barrera que aún los separaba. Su mano soltó el flequillo de las cejas enrolladas y le cogió la barbilla con brusquedad. Sanji intuyendo la jugada del espadachín abrió un poco más su boca y cerrando sus ojos se dejó llevar por lo que su corazón le dictaba en ese instante. Sintió como la boca de Zoro se posaba en la suya, besándolo con brusquedad, con cierto salvajismo chocaba su lengua con la de Sanji. La mano izquierda comenzó a hurguetear en la camisa del rubio, mientras que él le pasaba su mano por la cabellera verde con delicadeza.

Afuera la lluvia volvió a caer intensamente, el viento se levantó con fuerza para golpetear la ventana de la torre. El sonido de las gotas caía sobre el pequeño tejado de la habitación al compás de las caricias de los amantes, de los besos ásperos que Zoro le daba a Sanji...El cocinero con la mano disponible le cogió el mentón al peliverde, separando las bocas con elegancia y delicadeza. Acercó su boca al oído del peliverde para susurrarle lujurioso "Si todavía tienes frío yo puedo quitártelo..."

* * *

Chan.. chan!! Continuará en el próximo episodio de Rain!! Mil disculpas por la demora. Me ha costado un montón escribir este capítulo. Espero que para el 4 no me sea tan difícil... Muchas gracias por esperar y por leerlo. Si me dejasen algún tomatazo, bomba, fruta o flores por el texto se los agradeceré eternamente.

Kisses !!


	4. Have you ever seen the rain?

4

Notas y aclaraciones: Hola a todos!! Disculpen la tardanza, la verdad es que fue un poco difícil escribir el intento de lemon que tiene este episodio!!

Saludos a todos y cuídense mucho!

**Have You Ever Seen The Rain**

"Si aún tienes frío yo puedo quitártelo" le susurró lujuriosamente al oído del espadachín, quien tragó saliva un poco avergonzado y entusiasmado por la propuesta del "Ero- cook", no atinaba a responder, no sabía que decir. Su cuerpo estaba paralizado y aún tenía resonando en el oído las palabras del rubio. Sanji coquetamente, langueteó el cuello de Zoro, con precisión, calma, lentitud; el roce provocaba que el peliverde se agitara, corriéndole un escalofrío en todos los músculos del torso, ocasionando tiritones que para el rubio no pasaron desapercibidos.

¿Aún tienes frío, Marimo? – le preguntó Sanji mientras pasaba su lengua por el cuello, Zoro asintió ya que el contacto le quemaba la piel y le gustaba que el cocinero tomara el control de la situación, navegando por su cuerpo con lujuria. El rubio subió su lengua por la áspera piel del cuello hasta llegar al oído izquierdo y comenzó a mordisquearlo como si se tratara del más fino plato, degustándolo con placer, penetrándolo, mojando cada rincón de esa oreja. Zoro, por su parte, metió su mano bajo la camisa del cocinero, tocando con sus yemas la translúcida piel y con delicadeza comenzó a recorrer cada vértebra, acariciándolo hasta llegar al cinturón; Sanji con cada toque, iba entrando más en calor, su piel empezaba a sudar, su corazón se aceleraba y bajó su lengua hasta el pecho del moreno, pasándola por las tetillas para excitar al peliverde. Las manos del rubio de forma traviesa comenzaron a tocarle el pecho, a rozar la cicatriz y a bajar hasta el pantalón de Zoro, quien tenía un bulto en la entrepierna, su respiración se agitaba, soltando suspiros que estimulaban cada vez más al rubio, y él decidió pasar a segunda base. Con movimientos felinos detuvo las caricias y ante la atónita mirada del espadachín empezó a desabrocharse su camisa. Sonriéndole felonamente, soltó un botón con lentitud, luego pasó al segundo ojal que desabrochó con calma, en un ritual que estaba enloqueciendo al peliverde, quien le sacó las manos de la camisa para él desnudarlo con movimientos salvajes, le arrebató todos los botones arrancándolos de cuajo de la tenida, ocasionando que ésta cayera al suelo, dejando al rubio con el torso desnudo, viendo que de esa blanquecina piel corrían gotas de sudor, Zoro se inclinó y comenzó a beberlas, jugando con su lengua en el cuerpo del cejas de sushi, lamía los pezones hasta llegar al cuello. Era él quien tenía el control de la situación y le gustaba tratar de domar a ese cocinero tan fantoche, tan arrogante por un momento. Cuando llegó a la boca de Sanji se detuvo ansioso esperando la reacción de éste y lo desafió:

-Y ahora ¿qué vas a hacer, cocinerucho?- Sanji atrapó su espalda con sus manos, atrayéndolo hacia él le respondió

Mostrarte la especialidad del chef- ronroneó seductoramente. Su voz ronca cautivó al peliverde y antes que él pudiera replicarle, le besó fuertemente, con maestría introdujo su lengua en la boca de Zoro, chocándola con la de él, moviéndola salvajemente, tomando terreno y mostrando quien estaba a cargo en ese momento. Él iba a demostrarle que podía someter al espíritu rebelde del espadachín.

La lluvia golpeteaba la ventana incansablemente, subiendo el ritmo, acallando lo que estaba pasando en la habitación. Toc, toc, toc, sonaba una y otra vez, mientras Sanji acostaba a Zoro en el suelo y con una prestancia felina se acomodaba encima de él, con sus largas piernas dobladas sobre el torso del espadachín dio rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, volvió a pasar su lengua en el pecho de Zoro, esta vez empezó a besar la siniestra cicatriz con devoción, mientras el peliverde acariciaba la cabeza del cocinero, invitándolo a descender por su cuerpo, acción que el rubio entendió a la perfección y con sus manos quitó la faja verde, comenzando a sacarle el pantalón del mismo color. Zoro ya despojado de su ropa le sonrió tímidamente. Sanji, le acarició su piel, tratando de calmarlo, mientras su boca devoraba el miembro de Zoro. Su lengua lo rozaba rápidamente, sus manos recorrían cada centímetro del cuerpo, sintiendo los músculos, los nervios, el sudor, los dedos largos también descendieron y acariciaban los testículos del cabeza de alga. La voz ronca del moreno emitió algunos quejidos suaves de gozo, de placer, de a poco los sonidos fueron subiendo de intensidad y exclamando farfullos que el cocinero no entendía, pero dedujo que le estaba gustando la especialidad del chef. Sanji no despegaba su lengua de la entrepierna, seguía succionando, a veces sacaba su boca para tragar un poco de aire, luego volvía y sus manos jugueteaban, paseando por las piernas del espadachín. Las manos de éste agarraban las mechas doradas con lujuria, mientras su boca jadeaba al sentir las caricias, su corazón subía y bajaba al compás del trabajo de Sanji. El rubio retiró su boca, limpiándose la boca, le quitó los pantalones al peliverde suavemente, deslizando la tela por su piel, como si se tratara una pluma, dejándolo desnudo. El cocinero se lamió los labios con gula, imaginando el festín que comería en esa lluviosa madrugada que cobijaba a la embarcación. El aguacero comenzó a caer otra vez más fuerte ocultando con su ruido, los gemidos y farfullos de placer que decía Zoro a medida de que Sanji iba "comiéndoselo", mientras trepaba por su espalda, respirándole en sus oídos, la lluvia era testigo de esa noche en que dos cuerpos se fusionaban al compás de la pasión. El viento susurraba protegiendo a los amantes con delicadeza y ternura, Sanji iba adentrándose en el fornido cuerpo del espadachín, empapándolo con su esencia, domando ese espíritu salvaje con sus movimientos pélvicos. El peliverde jadeaba apasionadamente... La respiración excitó aún más al cocinero, quien incrementó el ritmo hasta acabar.

La lluvia comenzó a amainar, estaba amaneciendo y los dos seguían desnudos, escuchando como se retiraba y dando inicio a un tímido amanecer en el cielo. Mientras se fundían en un caluroso abrazo, el moreno hizo una pregunta que dejó descolocado al cocinero

¿Has visto cómo cae la lluvia en un día soleado?

¿A qué viene esa pregunta poética?- le consultó el cejas rizadas.

Una amiga me dijo que cuando llovía en un día con sol es porque acabas de encontrar a la funda de tu katana- respondió el peliverde místicamente.

Si te refieres a que por fin me gusta la lluvia porque estoy contigo, mi respuesta es sí, cabeza de chorlito- Sanji le contestó hundiendo su cabellera en el cuello de Zoro. El espadachín le acariciaba la dorada melena tiernamente y con voz de niño travieso le hizo la última pregunta

¿ Me darías más chocolate caliente?-

Por supuesto que sí, Marimo- Sanji le sonrió con ternura y agregó – Si tú me prometes que cada vez que llueva estarás conmigo-


End file.
